


5 Times Kurt Stayed, 1 Time He Left

by giantseagull



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fuck!Blaine, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kleak-up, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantseagull/pseuds/giantseagull
Summary: A recap, 5 times Kurt was treated like dirt and the one time he finally cut the old ball-and-chain. WARNING if you're a Klaine stan you'll hate this. If you're not a Klaine stan and hate Blaine with a passion, you'll like this a lot.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Little-ish things

1\. Upon hearing the end bell ring, he started packing up his things. Slowly, meticulously almost. If it annoyed his boyfriend, the latter wasn’t saying anything. He was vaguely aware of the boy standing in front of his desk but wasn’t looking at what he was doing. He seemed pretty absorbed into whoever he was texting anyways. Maybe Cooper was in town again? It’ll be nice to see them get along, for once. The boys filed out of the classroom, heading to their lockers. 

“Hey, I’ll see you in a bit okay? My locker’s on the other end of school anyways. You should wait in the Nav for me, it’s pretty cold and you made the _very_ smart decision of leaving your scarf behind today. We’re still on for a movie today, right?” said Kurt, looking at Blaine.

Blaine barely looked up from his phone, giving Kurt a small nod and holding his hand out for the car keys. Kurt sighed and handed the keys over. _He’s sure paying attention to Cooper over there. Though if he texts during Moulin Rouge, I’m suspending his cuddling privileges._ With a tight smile, he walked away towards his own locker.

The drive back was uneventful. Horrible and stilted small talk. All that “How was your day?” crap that people talk about when they have nothing else to talk about. Kurt looked at the boy in his passenger seat, taking him in head to toe. Purple short sleeved button up, some grey slacks and a mustard bow-tie. The one that caused their last argument. Seriously, why would you pair those two together? That shirt was doing nothing for his body either. As his boyfriend, he was the one person to know how toned Blaine’s chest actually was as he kept hiding it under his block coloured shirts. _What a waste!_ Kurt sighed to himself. Usually, the bowtie wouldn’t have ticked him off so much but it was Blaine’s first few weeks at McKinley. He was already a target for being gay and Kurt already felt pretty bad for dragging him to his hellhole of a public school. No matter how many times Blaine insisted that he didn’t transfer for Kurt. The day where Blaine got dumpstered or slushied hadn’t come yet but they still had so many months till he graduated. And he knew that when that day did come, it would be his fault. He couldn’t keep in the low sigh that followed that train of thought. 

That was another thing. Months ago, if he so much as _frowned_ Blaine would have been all over him, asking what was wrong and trying to console him. Now it was more of what was convenient for Blaine at the time. If he felt up to it, he’d console Kurt. If he didn’t feel up to it, he would ignore it. It seemed alright for Blaine to do that but when Kurt didn’t feel up to listen to his rant on “Why I Deserve Every Solo in Glee and am So Much Better Than Finn” suddenly he was a bad boyfriend? Kurt shook his head. _No, it’s not his fault if he’s just not good at reading me anymore. Better than anyone, I know I tend to bottle things up and have my Ice Queen mask on most of the time. It’s okay, we’re okay.”_


	2. Out to Dry

2\. _Tap, tap, tap._ Shoe on tile. _One, two, three._ Fifteen minutes passed. _Tap, tap, tap._ Another fifteen. Kurt tried to keep his eyes on his phone, scrolling through an article. Though if you asked him what it was about later, he wouldn’t be able to tell you at all. Sitting there with a cold cup of coffee, he’s waiting for Blaine to show up for their dinner date. It had been their first one in some time. Kurt was getting busy with college plans, NYADA auditions, Student Council. Mainly, he was just trying to make his CV look full and pretty in case he didn’t make it into NYADA. He had a feeling that Blaine was feeling a little neglected, though. That’s why he’d moved his Tuesday night shift at the garage to Saturday morning. He knew Tuesday nights were Blaine’s free nights too anyways. So where the hell was he? _I should have just stayed home and worked on my admissions essay again. What the hell._ Mainly, he was frustrated because he knew if he ever pulled this on Blaine, it’d cost him _at least_ one song in Glee, a week of apologizing and more rescheduling of his shifts to make rooms for chaste make-out sessions that ended with Blaine falling asleep first, as usual. Just the thought of that affair sent a wave of fatigue through his head. _Yup. I’m going home. I can call him later or something._

“Ready to order, hun?” 

“Actually, can I just have the check? I think I’m ready to go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! It'll get longer and a bit deeper in the coming chapters.


	3. Wrong, wrong, wrong

3\. Damn, when was the last time he felt this nervous? Prom, maybe. Or when he was coming out to his dad. He felt like there was electricity running in his veins, mocking his futile attempts at sitting still. So, so nervous. He _needed_ this school. It had been his freaking life-long dream! Years and years of ostracization because of his love for performing and flamboyancy boiled down to this. Either he was good enough or he wasn't.Other than NYADA, he had also sent in applications to Parsons, NYU and FIT. Why would you only apply to one place? Though he hadn’t shared that with Blaine yet. It’d blow up into him accusing Kurt of trying to ‘run away’ from him and leave him behind in Lima and he just didn’t have time for that right now. He hadn’t even had much to eat that morning, his stomach was churning with nerves anyway so even water could barely stay down. Usually, Rachel’s chatter was white noise in the background; easy to tune out. But not today. If he had to listen to her talk about her aspired dreams for NYADA as if they were a shoe-in, he was actually going to be sick on her stupid Mary-Janes. He got up, brushed imaginary lint off his shirt and left the auditorium. Maybe he gave Rachel an excuse. Maybe he didn’t. Hands shaking a bit, he hit 2 on his speed dial.

“Hey, Kurt! What’s up?”

“Hey, Blaine. I’m just about to go in for my NYADA audition. Miss Tibideaux’s in the auditorium as we speak. I’m not feeling too good right now, to be honest.”

“Do you think she’d allow me to meet her for a few minutes? You know, seeing that I’d face her again next year for _my_ audition.”

“What?No- I don’t know. You could come over in an hour or so to catch her before she leaves.”

“Yeah, I guess I will. I’ll head over after Sam and I finish this level.”

“Okay, Blaine. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yup, give me a minute Sam wants me to cover him for a few.”

“...........”

“Yes, hi? What’s the question?”

“Do you think I stand a chance? Like, at all?”

“What? Yeah, of course you do. Why would you ask me that?”

“What if she hates me on sight? I probably look like one out of the hundred flaming gay musical loving boys that she sees every single year!”

“Come on, Kurt. You do know that’s sort of your niche, right? You aren’t exactly doing yourself any favours with your song choice either. Not the Boy Next Door? That just about _screams_ whatever you said earlier. I thought you were doing that Opera song?”

“No, yes I really considered it but I felt like she would have heard it thousands of times already. I don’t know. Should I go for the Opera song?”

“It’s alright, Kurt. It’s not too late to change it up, you know. Maybe something Freddie Mercury or Fred Astaire? It’s not like you have to confirm your song of choice before you go up.”

“But I’ve been rehearsing Not the Boy Next Door for the past two weeks, Blaine. You heard me! You were there!”

“I know, Kurt. I know that.” _Sigh._ “Look, you asked for what I thought and that’s what I think. That’s what I think would be best for you to make it past her.”

“But it’s too late now to change my mind, Blaine. If you had a feeling that this wasn’t the best song for me why didn’t you say it earlier? Maybe two weeks ago when we decided on this song together?” 

_Another sigh._ “Kurt? Look, we can talk when I see you later. Let’s not fight over the phone right now.”

“We already did, Blaine. Thanks for wishing me luck for my audition too.”

He pressed the end call button angrily. What the hell? He thought Blaine would make him feel a bit better, less nervous. Now all he felt was even more nerves, wrenching around his heart. If anything he was hoping that today would be over and he could hide under his covers for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Was originally thinking of making this a Kurtbastian or Puckurt endgame, maybe even Hevans? But currently undecided.


End file.
